The World of Pain
by TsundereIcekun
Summary: This is just a backstory for my 2 Capitalia OCs. I hope you enjoy (Even though its freakin short XP)


**Okay! Just to make it clear, Capitalia is like Hetalia but instead of countries, they're capitals. This story is the backstory of Washington DC and New York because they're twins. I hope you enjoy reading this, and this was for the sake of the #capitaliarevolution. (Check it in instagram)**

Were We Born Only To Have Miserable Lives?

Me and my brother Alois were taken in by this professor named Dr. Styles. He took us in when he saw us begging in the streets, with no home, no food, and little clothing left. He promised he would give us a better life, and so we decided to follow him.

While eating dinner with him, we explained to him that our parents were murdered, and we barely escaped. He pitied us, and promised that he wouldn't let anything harm us again. We trusted him and treated him like our father. He even hired private tutors, so we could finish our studies, and yet, it was the biggest mistake of our lives to ever trust him.

When me and my brother turned 12, Dr. Styles suddenly turned cold on us. He put collars on our necks and he would make us suffer everyday. One day, he forced us to go with him to his laboratory. Little did we know that he would lock us up in a room. We looked around, and saw that there were lots of children our age. They were all twins, just like us.

They all looked really scared when they saw Dr. Styles. We didn't know why he gave us a home in the first place, if he was just going to use us. Two twins, both girls approached us. "Hello, who are you?" The girl with chestnut brown hair tied in two pigtails asked. "I'm Alisa, and he's my brother Alois." I said and smiled. Her twin, but her hair tied in braids, replied, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Marissa and this is my sister, Clarissa." They had German accents, but it was to be expected since we were in Germany.

Everyday, numbers would be called and either a pair or one of the twins would be taken away. "Whenever some of the twins would be taken, it means that they would never come back." Marissa explained. It made me think, what if me or Alois would get called? Will we be separated forever? I squeezed Alois's hand, and he knew that I was scared to lose him.

Dr. Styles never let us eat, or drink. By now, more than 300 pairs of twins were in here. One day, we heard Alois's number be called. The guard came in and got Alois. "No! You can't take him!" I shouted at the guards and used my combat skills. Sadly, they were too strong for me, I was like an ant to them. One guard just flicked me and I hit the wall. Hard. "Alisa!" Clarissa ran to me and said, "Are you okay?" If a throbbing head and blood all over my face was okay, then yes. They took away Alois and I couldn't do anything to stop them...

Alois's POV:

I watched as they took me away from Alisa. I couldn't fight back, they were too strong. They took me to a room and there I saw Dr. Styles. "Ah, Alois. I always favored you, you were so obedient and mature, unlike your sister. And your eyes, they're so...unique." An eerie smile on his face appeared.

Dr. Styles strapped me to a bed and made sure that I couldn't move anything. I had to use my peripheral vision to see him preparing some sort of injection. "You know, those purple eyes of yours amaze me. It's rare for males to have that eye color. Which is why I want to experiment on how was possible. Make sure you keep still, I don't want to hurt you~" He said and held my face.

He widened my left eye, and he injected a blue liquid into it. It stung and all I could do was scream. "Hmm... I guess we can't change the color by using chemicals... how about we try dissecting it?" He laughed maniacally and once again, injected all sorts of needles in my other eye. He was disappointed, and that I was nothing but trash, and he sent me back to the room.

Alisa's PoV:

The guards opened the door and dragged Alois inside. I quickly ran to him and helped him stand up. "Alois! Are you okay? What did he do to you?" I looked at his eyes and saw, one eye was pouring out blue liquid while the other was blood. I hugged him tightly, it was all I could do. "I'm so sorry... now you can't see..." I couldn't help but cry into his arms.

I led him to our bed and let him rest. I sat beside him and made sure he would sleep peacefully. I would _never _forgive Dr. Styles for this. A few days passed and Alois's eyesight never returned.

It was another day for Dr. Styles to call one of our numbers. I was called, and Alois hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back." And I left with the guards without fighting back. They took me to the lab and there I finally saw Dr. Styles once again. "Hello Dr. Styles." I said his name in disgust. He sighed and pulled me to the bed to strap me. "Alisa, you were always so feisty. You never liked listening to what I said." He said and went to his table to prepare som sort of injecting.

I rolled my eyes. "Why should I listen to you? You used us! You were never sincere to us! You never loved us!" I started tearing up, but I still hated him. "Well, too bad for you then. It's not like it's hurting me. I don't care at all whether you two were loved or not." He said coldly.

Then, he injected something into my body. I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel really weak. They brought me back to the room where Alois was, and he ran to me. "Alisa!" He carried me to our bed and took care of me. "What did they do to you... you're burning up.." He said. I felt tears coming from Alois, and I tried my best to wipe them. "Don't worry, I'm fine..." I tried comforting him.

Alois's POV:

I know that Alisa isn't okay. She would always regain consciousness and then after awhile, lose consciousness again. Her fever never goes down and she's too weak to even talk. I don't know what they did to her, but they will definitely pay for what they've done!

Everyday, more twins would be called and we got fewer and fewer. Pietro, a boy we met, would cry everyday because his brother Alfonso was taken away, and never came back. Marissa and Clarissa, thankfully, haven't been called so far. Alisa's condition worsens everyday, and I can't even help her! I don't know what to do anymore...

Dr. Styles called me and Alisa today. They dragged us to the lab, and we held each other's hands tightly. The foul smell of corpses reeked so badly that Alisa vomited on the way. When we reached the lab, they separated us and strapped us into beds at the opposite corners of the room. "Alois!" Alisa shouted. From the sound of her voice, she was really panicking. "Don't worry, I'm over here."I said calmly. I had to try to sound calm for Alisa.

A few minutes later, I didn't hear her anymore. "...Alisa?" I called out to her. "It's useless, child. She's no longer with us. But soon, you will be reunited with her again." Dr. Styles said before injecting something in my chest.

~Time skip~

England's POV

We heard about the illegal experiments Dr. Derek Styles has been doing. We went to Germany with our army and destroyed the laboratory and arrested him. We looked for survivors, and we only found less than 20 pairs of twins that were still alive. We went to the tents at the back of the laboratory, and saw a lot of corpses of children. It was so sad that they died at such a young age.

Then, we passed by these two twins. They were holding hands, even though they were dead. There was this weird sensation. There was this feeing in me that I had to save them. I didn't know why, but I just had to. We brought them to our special hospital that was only for countries, they were an exception.

France and America were there, and they helped with the operations on the two children. We performed the operation on the girl first, her conditions were far too severe. The operation was a success, but she was in a state of comatose.

The boy's conditions weren't as severe as the girl's, but the eyes were so distorted. We tried everything to return the, back to normal, but it would take a long time for them to fully recover.

When the boy woke up, he immediately looked for his sister. "I'm sorry, but she's in a comatose. She won't hear you." I said to him. He burst into tears and hugged his sister. "Look, she'll be fine, don't worry. What's your name?" America asked the boy. "I'm Alois, and she's my sister, Alisa." He said and wiped off his tears.

America smiled. "Alright then. Alois, would you like to be my capital?" Alois looked very confused. "What do you mean?" "My capital, New York! If you were my capital, you would live forever!" Alois looked at Alisa. "...what would happen to her?" He asked. "For now, we don't know when she'll wake up." I said to him. After thinking about it for awhile, he finally agreed and he became the capital of America.

~Time skip again~

Centuries have passed ever since the incident, but Alois could never forget about it. He always gets nightmares about it, and it's really hard to move on. Today was the day that he was going to be replaced. Ever since Alisa died, Alois has never been the same again.

"I don't care if I'm being replaced." Alois bluntly said. "Don't say that! We're not replacing you because we don't care about you anymore, okay?" I said to him, but he barely paid any attention.

The ceremony was really long, and some nations already fell asleep. Of course America wasn't since its all about his country. "Alright, dudes! Our new capital... is Washington DC!" He called someone from backstage.

A girl with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes came out, which made Alois REALLY surprised. "A-Alisa...?" He said. The girl smiled. "It's been a long time, Al." Alois ran to her and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive...?" "I'm sorry, but it had to be a secret. But don't worry, I'm here now." She giggled and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh.

"So does that mean, we're going to be together forever?" Alois asked her. "Of course! Forever and ever and ever! Until the end of time!" She laughed and they never left each other, for they were scared of losing each other again.

~The End~


End file.
